


NSFW ALPHABET MCYT EDITION

by BlancheinFrance



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I can't do tags, Kinks, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Smut, NSFW, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Voice Kink, no beta we die like men, nsfw alpahabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancheinFrance/pseuds/BlancheinFrance
Summary: NSFW alphabet with adult MCYT (mostly from the Dream SMP). It's just smut, lust, care and prefrences!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamwastaken/reader, Eret/Reader, Minx/Reader, Philza/Reader, Quackity/Reader, Sam | Awesamdude/You, Sapnap/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, awesamdude/reader, georgenotfound/reader, jschlatt/reader, karl jacobs/reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 318





	1. Georgenotfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW with Georgenotfound next up is Dream!

A - Aftercare (what are they like after sex)

George always cuddles with you after sex, he grabs your waist under the covers, pulls you closer to him and puts his chin on your head, whispering sweet nothings in your ear

B - Body part (their favorite part of your body)

He ADORES your hips, he grabs them every chance he gets, If you don't have to go nowhere important he could spend the whole day just having his hands on them

C - Cum (anything including cum)

He prefers to cum outside but it really depends on where you want him to do it

D - Dirty Secret (something dirty they want to do, but lowkey kinda scared to tell you bout it)

George had the thought of you in sexy outfits for some time, like school uniforms where he can see all your curves, maid dresses where he can easily grab your bare thighs and similar, he was actually going to buy one of these outfits and then he found out about role-playing for sexual purposes and he was planning on telling you that he wanted to try it out when he got the balls to do that (he still hasn't done that) so for now It's his little secret

E - Experience (do they have experience, do they know what are they doing)

He had basic experience, he knew what he was doing but since he met you he wanted to experiment more with kinks and different things from vanilla sex so he did have his firsts

F - Favorite Position (sex position, kamasutra, whatever you want to call it)

Face-Off (after or before streaming), Cowgirl's Helper and Reverse Scoop (while cuddling)

G - Goofy (are they serious or humorous in the moment)

George likes teasing so It's not 100% serious, there totally would be a few giggles here and there but that won't ruin the mood

H - Hair (how well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes)

All I can say, is that it is clean down there, the carpet matches the drapes (it might be a bit darker though)

I - Intimacy (are they romantic during the moment)

It may be surprising but he is romantic during the moment, he worships your body like a temple It's really comforting

J - Jack off (masturbation)

After he met you he has been satisfied sexually so he wasn't feeling the need to masturbate but sometimes when you're away for some time he may jack off with you in his mind and his mouth on your neck

K - Kink (their kinks)

Dominant and Submissive, Role-play, Dress-up, Body Worship, Praising, Edging (when he's angry)

L - Location (favorite places to do it)

Anywhere private and comfortable such as a bedroom or the couch

M - Motivation (turn ons)

Blow-jobs while he's streaming, whispering in his ear the things you want him to do to you, revealing clothes

N - No (turn offs, something they wouldn't do :<)

Heavy BDSM, humiliation, choking

O - Oral (do they prefer receiving or giving more)

It's a 60:40, he likes receiving a bit more, but he won't hesitate to go down on you

P - Pace (are they fast and rough or more slow and sensual in bed)

Fast and sensual, being too rough is not his thing

Q - Quickie (their opinion on them and stuff like that :^)

He likes to fuck you just before the streams but other than that, quickies just don't happen often

R - Risk (are they up for experimenting, do they take risks)

Except for him wanting to role-play, there was nothing else he had in mind so the experimenting in bed is caused by you, if you want to try something he will listen and do the thing just to see if It's enjoyable for the both of you

S - Stamina (how many rounds do they usually go for)

If he's tired = 1-3

If he's energetic = 2-4

If he's just horny = 2-3

T - Toys (do they use toys)

He has a few for experiment purposes

U - Unfair (how much do they tease)

George likes to tease, so, a lot  
V - Volume (how loud are they)

If he's the one taking control he will moan and groan a few times, he is louder when he's close to cumming though

If you're the one taking control he moans more frequently

W - Wild Card (a random HC)

He really enjoys teaching you things about minecraft and programming

X - X-ray (how do they look down there >:D)

It's average-sized

Y - Yearning (how high is their sex drive)

Maybe a bit below average but It's easy to turn him on

Z - Zzzz (how quickly do they fall asleep afterwards)

Right after he's done, but if it's morning sex, he just kinda sits there, catching his breath and admiring the results of his love on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Part 1. Georgenotfound, If you have any other mcyt you would like to see that are 18+ and comfortable with smut fan fiction please inform me in the comments!


	2. Dreamwastaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream NSFW alphabet, next up is Sapnap!

A - Aftercare (what are they like after sex)

Clay gets kinda worried about you, whenever you both would make love his mind gets full of you and he loses his senses, It’s all you and only you, so making sure you’re okay is his first priority

B - Body part (their favourite part of your body

Your legs, if anyone asked him why, his answer would probably be “they look hot idk”, and that is true, something about your legs on his shoulders or his waist is intoxicating and dangerous for your ability of movement the next day

C - Cum (anything including cum)

It’s up to you, he thinks he has no say in if you want him to cum inside or outside (except if you want children, then you both need to discuss it beforehand)

D - Dirty Secret (something dirty they want to do, but lowkey kinda scared to tell you bout it)

Clay wasn’t insecure, scared or uncomfortable to show you his face, but he is used to not showing his identity even to his close internet friends and he definitely would want you to know everything about him, his internet personality “dream” became a part of him, and so he had the idea of having intersex through facetime (kinda as Dream but you know who he is) where you can’t see his face, only his dick in his hand while he is looking at you masturbate to his voice, but there hasn’t really been a good occasion to do such thing yet

E - Experience (do they have experience, do they know what are they doing)

He had a few girlfriends before, he wasn’t a virgin when he met you so he definitely had experience, but he also kinda wanted to try everything again with you, to learn all the things you enjoy and dislike

F - Favourite Position (sex position, kamasutra, whatever you want to call it)

G-Whiz, Missionary

G - Goofy (are they serious or humorous in the moment)

It may be surprising, but Clay is more serious in the moment, It’s rare to see him crack jokes or anything similar, he is scared of laughing and making you think that he is laughing at you, making you feel insecure is the last thing he would want to do

H - Hair (how well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes)

There is definitely a good amount of pubes down there, but he takes care of them, the carpet is a bit darker than the drapes

I - Intimacy (are they romantic during the moment)

He is! He’s a real gentleman, always making sure you’re not hurt and verifying if you’re okay with him going further

J - Jack off (masturbation)

There were situations where he would wake up in the middle of the night after a wet dream, horny, next to you, but he wouldn’t really have the heart to wake you up just to ask you if he can put his dick in you, so he would just masturbate or when you both were in the shopping centre and it was really crowded so you got closer to him and started rubbing against his crotch unintentionally, of course, he got hard and needed to excuse himself to the bathroom, but other than these kinds of situations, there was no need for him to masturbate when he has you

K - Kink (their kinks)

Choking, Size Kink, Over-Simulation, Praising, Dirty Talk, Slight Bondage, Slight Degradation

L - Location (favourite places to do it)

Everywhere in the house: over the table, on the couch, in the shower, pressed against the wall, on the bed and more!

M - Motivation (turn ons)

Sitting on his lap and rubbing against him, telling him what you want him to do in detail, having a heated make-out session

N - No (turn offs, something they wouldn’t do :<)

Piss play, Humiliation, Blood Play, Fire Play, Really Intense Degradation

O - Oral (do they prefer receiving or giving more)

80:20, more for giving, just seeing you flinch under his touch, all submissive and weak, awakes a beast in him, but getting a good blow-job under a desk while he’s streaming is always appreciated

P - Pace (are they fast and rough or more slow and sensual in bed)

Fast and rough, he is unable to show mercy if you beg him to destroy you mentally and physically

Q - Quickie (their opinion on them and stuff like that :^)

Clay isn’t a big fan of being rushed during such important, intimate things like sex, so they don’t happen often

R - Risk (are they up for experimenting, do they take risks)

Totally! If you are up for it as well he’s down

S - Stamina (how many rounds do they usually go for)

5 or when he’s tired 2-3

T - Toys (do they use toys)

He sometimes uses vibrators and such to do double penetration when he’s angry at you

U - Unfair (how much do they tease)

It depends on his mood, If he’s happy he’ll try not to tease too much but as his mood gets worse the more he starts to tease

V - Volume (how loud are they)

He definitely grunts but never a specific sound comes out, so you could call him quiet, he sometimes may hold in his voice just to hear your moans

W - Wild Card (a random HC)

Because he doesn’t show his face, he never does face cams, so on streams or while making videos you would just be sitting on his lap cuddling and falling asleep to Clay’s voice and no one would know you’re there

X - X-ray (how do they look down there >:D)

It is a bit longer and thicker than the average

Y - Yearning (how high is their sex drive)

higher than average

Z - Zzzz (how quickly do they fall asleep afterwards)

Sometime after, his sleep schedule is really messed up, he usually goes to sleep at around 3 or 4 a.m (or even later) and gets up late, so a little bit of tiredness after railing the fuck out of you is not all that enough for him to go to sleep earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading, if you have some people, not from the dream SMP (and from it) you want to see here that are not minors, tell me in the comments! (I'll be adding Jshlatt and Minx)


	3. Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw alphabet with Sapnap! Next up is Quackity ^^

A - Aftercare (what are they like after sex)

He puts his arm around your shoulder while you both lay down catching your breaths, after that he would just go on a rant about how good it was, you could never be self-conscious about sex with this man around, he always reasures you even if you're not doubting it

B - Body part (their favourite part of your body

Your belly! He does not care if you have a flat or more chubby stomach, he will shower it with kisses and lay his head on it to just relax after streaming

C - Cum (anything including cum)

Nick wears a condom while fucking you so it doesn't really matter to him where he cums, but his favourite thing is cumming on your face so usually, you just jerk him off if you cum first

D - Dirty Secret (something dirty they want to do, but lowkey kinda scared to tell you bout it)

People would always crack jokes about how he has a daddy kink, he was never bothered by it, a few sassy comments could be heard from him but other than that, he wasn't uncomfortable, but some time ago he started really thinking about you calling him daddy and boy oh boy was he turned on, from that moment on he discovered that he in fact has a daddy kink, but Nick didn't tell you yet, he was and is embarrassed to ask you to call him that after countless jokes you would make about it

E - Experience (do they have experience, do they know what are they doing)

He had experience and he knew what he was doing, you were actually one of the closest partners he has ever had, so both of you were actually more open to learning about each other's bodies

F - Favourite Position (sex position, Kamasutra, whatever you want to call it)

Cowgirl, The lazy dog, The standing ovation

G - Goofy (are they serious or humorous in the moment)

He treats sex really casually, like a thing between lovers, It's very important but It shouldn't feel like a chore, so he is more humorous during. Of course, he has his serious moments where he shoots his shot at dirty talking, edging and genuinely teasing to hear you begging for him

H - Hair (how well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes)

He doesn't do anything to his pubic hair, It is clean tho, the carpet matches the drapes

I - Intimacy (are they romantic during the moment)

Sapnap is kind of romantic, the aftercare definitely is because of his constant compliments, but if telling you how good you feel around his cock is romantic, then he is Romeo

J - Jack off (masturbation)

He doesn't really masturbate, except for if you're far away from him, he will not hesitate to ask for nudes to jerk off to

K - Kink (their kinks)

Impact Play, Edging, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm Control, Praising, Sensation Play, Virtual Sex, Begging, Face Fucking

L - Location (favourite places to do it)

Nick doesn't seem to be the type of person to do it in public places, he would much rather do it in a house (doesn't matter whos), just to get that feeling of privacy

M - Motivation (turn-ons)

Doing inappropriate stuff to make him horny while acting all innocent and confused, blow-jobs, acting like a brat, masturbating in front of him

N - No (turn offs, something they wouldn't do :<)

Any type of Humiliation

O - Oral (do they prefer receiving or giving more)

80:20 for receiving, he sure does enjoy a good blow-job, the feeling of your hot mouth and tongue on his dick is just like heaven to him. The thing is that he prefers to go down on you and make you scream out his name all over and over again, but he just likes getting blow-jobs more

P - Pace (are they fast and rough or more slow and sensual in bed)

It's kind of complicated, the vanilla sex is mostly fast and rough but if Nick wants to tease and manipulate the shit out of you with his different kinks and toys, then it's slow and sensual

Q - Quickie (their opinion on them and stuff like that :^)

They don't happen often, so he doesn't really have a properly formed opinion, but for now, he enjoys when you both are too tired/lazy to have a full-on sex session and so a quickie is the only option

R - Risk (are they up for experimenting, do they take risks)

Yeah! Sapnap very often tries something new, to just try and see if it's a thing you both would want to continue repeating in the future

S - Stamina (how many rounds do they usually go for)

2-3 normally, 9 rounds for you and 3 rounds for him if he feels a bit more sadistic and 2 for quickies

T - Toys (do they use toys)

He has a whole box of them, they are hidden in his closet, he uses them quite regularly (on you of course)

U - Unfair (how much do they tease)

I don't think I need to say anything if you read everything above, but I'll give you a hint, he's the opposite of God

V - Volume (how loud are they)

He is actually pretty loud, but he tries to hide it with no success, he full-on moans in your ear, but it's really turning on

W - Wild Card (a random HC)

He makes you sit on his lap 25/8, not even in a sexual way, he adores having you on his thighs while he's sitting on the couch, on the chair, anywhere

X - X-ray (how do they look down there >:D)

It's a bit below average, but thick for his size, which makes up for it

Y - Yearning (how high is their sex drive)

Above average, it's a sweet nightmare for you

Z - Zzzz (how quickly do they fall asleep afterwards)

Right after, no questions asked, he just gets comfortable and goes lulu


End file.
